In large apartment houses in urban areas, where there is considerable traffic entering and exiting the building, various locking devices have been employed on the front entrance doors in order to secure the premises and to deter unauthorized entry. In such buildings, however, where the front entrance is not manned or patrolled, damage to the mechanical or electromechanical locking systems employed is an all too frequent occurrence. As a consequence, the repair of the locking mechanism, which most often means repair of a mortise style latch lock, or a deadlatch, requires the services of a professional locksmith, which is both time-consuming and expensive, and in some instances where the lock is electro-mechanical in nature, it also requires the services of an electrician. In mechanical locks, in order to replace the vandalized lock, the locksmith must remove the cylinder, the lever or knobs and the decorative trim in order to remove the damaged lock and replace it with a new one.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means for quickly and easily gaining access to a damaged mortise style latch lock or deadlatch and to remove and replace it with a new lock without the need of removing the cylinder, the lever or knobs and the escutcheon plate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a capping means on a handle of a door locking assembly to prevent a latch lock or a deadlatch from being damaged.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hub member of a doorlocking assembly with means to limit the degree of rotation of the door's handle.